Limited proteolytic digestion of rat liver phenylalanine hydroxylase indicates that the molecule is composed of two separate domains. Rat liver and kidney phenylalanine hydroxylase are differentially regulated by hormones. Activity of rat liver phenylalanine hydroxylase can be doubled by increasing the dietary intake of iron.